Crush or Love?
by babysheflies
Summary: Misty and May fic, for some reason people seem to like this, even though I wrote this when I was a lot younger. I guess you could read it if you want a good laugh! Though someone who is more experienced in writing wrote a lemon chapter for this story!
1. Distractions

Distractions

May's pov-

"May wake up, its morning I'm bored." "Hmmm"

I opened my eyes slowly; actually they weren't even fully open.

It was Max, "Ash wants to talk to you, and he says it's important."

"What does he want it's only" Max laughed. "May its 11:00."

"Oh, fine tell him I'll be there in a second." "Ok, I will."

I closed my eyes, and rolled over to my side. Then my eyes flashed back open. What was so important? I quickly slipped off the covers and hopped out of bed.

If it was really important, Ash wouldn't mind my short shorts. I walked out in the hall and to Ash's room. (We were in the pokemon center.)

I knocked softly two times, but before I could knock a third the door swung open reveling Ash in his T-shirt and boxers. "May, come here."

He dragged me into his room. "What is it?"

"I need to go." "Go where?" "Uh there is this tournament, in two days, and uh it's for all boys."

"Boys only, I don't know why." "Max wants to come and so does Brock."

"It's for two weeks straight."

His voice was quite. "So where am I supposed to go." I gazed down at the ground.

I couldn't do this all by myself, stay alone for two weeks. "Well I don't think you have to be all alone. I mean I can call Dawn, or Misty,"

My face lit up like a Christmas tree. My head snapped up to look at Ash.

"You mean it!" "Sweet!"

"Ash you go ahead with Brock and Max, I hope you win." "I'm not going this instance!" "I don't leave until tomorrow!" I heard Ash yell that on my way out the door but it didn't really register in my brain yet.

I wanted to spend these two weeks with Misty. I had just seen Dawn not that long ago, plus Dawn's kind of clingy.

I realized I was sitting on one of the bench's in the pokemon center still in my short shorts. Some kids were looking at me weirdly.

I blushed and ran back to Ash's room. The door was open so I came in. "What's Misty's number!?" I gasped for air.

He grabbed a sticky note and wrote it down for me. I snatched the sticky and ran off to one of those phone video things that Ash usually uses too call professor oak or professor rowan.

I dialed it, it ringed and ringed. The screen showed a little cell phone.

"Answer, please answer." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hello." Misty answered. From what I could see her shirt was not fully over her head leaving her purple bra kind of sticking out.

"Are you getting dressed, and you having fun there?" I chuckled.

Misty quickly slipped on her shirt too look at me. And you know what's cute? She is blushing.

"May!" "It's so nice to talk to you!" "You to Misty, how are you?" "I'm good." "Do you have specific reason for calling me?"

I blushed realizing that this might sound weird.

"Yah actually, Ash, Brock, and Max are going on this all guy tournament for two weeks, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay with me well there gone?"

"Yah sure May, I'd love to!" "When do they leave?" "Uh I think they leave tomorrow."

"Ok do you want to meet me at the ferry tomorrow?" "Yeah I will see you tomorrow around- "It doesn't matter I will wait all day to see you if I really wanted too."

And Misty hung up.

I could feel my face turn red. Was that supposed to be flirting?

Oh well whatever it was I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Really the whole day I just spent helping Max and Ash pack.(Brock could do his own.)

It was quite boring. I was distracted a lot, I can just not wait! Hah I was so distracted I noticed some of Max's boxers ended up in Ash's suitcase!

Whatever they can fix I when they get there. After we were done packing I looked at the clock for the first time.

"Its only 2:00." "May stop whining!" Max said with a sigh. Now I t was Ash's turn to whine. He stepped out of the bathroom dragging his feet.

"I'm hungry." "Then let's go somewhere to eat!" Brock remarked.

"I want to go to Denny's!" Ash complained once again.

Brock took a step towards us. "Then you guys should go get dressed already." "Quickly Ash looks hungry, and he gets mad when he doesn't eat."

I chuckled a bit looking at Ash glare at Brock.

Me, Max, Brock, and Ash went, no not to Denny's, (Denny's was closed.)

We went to some really fancy restaurant. Ash, Brock and Max ordered lunch, but I ordered dinner.

Anything to make this day seem to go by faster. I had went to the bathroom after my meal when I came back and sat down I wondered why Max was so quiet.

"Max what's wrong?" "Huh, it's nothing I just-." "I'm gonna miss you!" "Max its okay." I said turning around to face him and give him a big hug.

I didn't get a very long hug since Max pushed me away by being embarrassed.

It wasn't that long before the waitress came over and gave us the bill.

"May I will pay for you." Ash said. "You don't have to, but thanks!"

"No problem, just a I'll see you in 2 weeks treat." "OK let's go home." The walk back to the pokemon center was kind of scary.

Since its winter it gets dark at like 5:30 pm. When we all got back at the pokemon center I thanked Ash for treating me, and then went into my room to think.

I do think when I get the chance, but usually I think about my next contest, or when I win the grand festival.

This time was different I was thinking about all the things me and Misty could do when we see each other. (XXcookieXmeowgirl says- and no May doesn't mean that nastily, it hasn't even come to her senses that she might actually ever like like Misty)

We could go swimming in the pool, or go to the movies, or the park. Oh it was so exciting.

And after thinking of all the places we could go, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The bright sun obviously woke me up. "Mhmm." "Max what time is it!?" I yelled with my eyes closed. Hopefully he would hear me.

I heard the door open and Max say "It's 10:30." "Me Ash and Brock are leaving in 15 minutes!"

"Get dressed and then we get to go meet Misty at the ferry!"

"Misty!" I forgot ! I snapped my eyes open like yesterday and climbed out of bed.

"I will see you in 15 minutes May, be ready!" I got dressed into my original skirt and short legging things, but my shirt was different.

I wore a blue lace tank top with a black sweater with gray designs on it.

I looked nice, now all I needed to do was fix my hair, put on some lip gloss, and maybe put on some unnecessary makeup.

I ran out into the hall to find Ash, Max, and Brock already waiting there. Pikachu ran up to me and hopped on my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you Pikachu." "Pika-." Pikachu rubbed his head to my hair affectionately then went back to Ash.

"Are you ready to go?" Brock asked. "Yah I am." "Okay the taxi's already here."

We all got in and Max ended up falling asleep, his head resting on my shoulder.

The ride was only 20 minutes but it seemed longer. Finally after such a long wait I ran out of the car to see the ferry terminal! I took one of Max's bags to help him and ran inside.

The first thing I saw was a huge group of people coming out of the "arrivals" department.

I stood on my tippy toes trying to see her. And after all that stress and me being so impatient I finally saw her.

Misty.


	2. Flirting

What type of things?

There Misty was I could see her face and her blue scarf. The rest of her was covered by the huge mass of people eager to see there friends and family.

Slowly people started to go in there separate directions and Misty was fully visible. She was wearing a jean skirt and a nice blue tank top covered with purple sweater.

Misty looked all around her obviously looking for me. I decided to run towards her. Leaving Max's baggage's where I was standing before. When I was almost near her I stopped and yelled out her name waving my left arm frantically.

She spotted me. Her face lit up and she came running toward me, her side pony tail bouncing as she ran.

I jogged toward her too like one of those love scene moments when they haven't seen each other in years and they run towards each other in slow motion.

Right before we reached each other, a couple of kids bumped into me, causing me to trip and-

Almost fall but instead I felt someone catch me. Since my eyes were squeezed tight before I opened them.

I lift my head up and gazed into the red heads beautiful green eyes. It wasn't too long before I was blushing.

She stood me up straight. "Well hi May!" She pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it. These weird feelings entered my stomach.

Once we pulled away I rested my hands on her shoulders. "Misty it feels like it's been so long!"

"I know but now we get 2 whole weeks together, and we can do whatever, anything, everything!"

I couldn't help but think of all the things that phrase could mean.

And by total accident, I swear I could have killed myself there I said something that should have been an inside thought.

"What type of things?" I said with one of my flirting voices.

Misty blushed furiously. "I don't know May; maybe I can show you back at the hotel." Her response was something I wasn't excepting, but it made my face go as red as a tomato.

"Misty!" Ash yelled as he came over with Max and Brock. "It's so nice to see you Misty!"

Brock and Max said together smiling. Ash laughed and said "Thanks so much for coming here to accompany May."

"No problem Ash." And when they stared at each other for a while I began to feel something that came often to me.

Jealousy, I didn't like to admit it but I am a very jealous person. I should have been the one hugging Misty. Then I realized what I was thinking, do I like Misty?

I needed to break their gaze. "Ok Ash, when does your ferry leave?" He snapped toward me. Brock looked at his watch. "Ash we have to go!"

"Huh, right." "By May, take care." Brock said caringly with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks so much, take care!" said Ash. "By the way you know how professor Oak gives me money every week? Well I'm leaving that money to you because the pokemon tournament is free!"

"Thanks so much Ash, I really appreciate that!" I smiled a great smile, now me and Misty had lots of money.

"May I will miss you!" Max said grabbing on to my legs. "Aw Max I'll miss you too." I replied, kneeling down to hug my younger brother.

"I love you, I will see you soon." "I love you too."

And before I knew it Ash, Max and Brock ran off with all there stuff and I couldn't see them any longer, they disappeared in the crowd.

Flashing my gaze back to Misty, I recognized what had changed since I last saw her. Her hair was a bit longer but still kept in the side pony tail. She was taller than before just a bit taller than me. Her boobs had defiantly grown, now the size of mine now, maybe bigger. But she still had the perfect shape.

I blushed realizing, I was starring again. Then again she was starring at me.

"So May, now that their gone lets get in a taxi, and go back to the hotel!"

I nodded, grabbed her hand and we ran outside her bags just behind her. The taxi I used on the way here was still outside and we got in that one.

The way back was again short but I shared with her some of my contest battles she hadn't watched on TV and she told me about her time at the cerulean city gym.

When we got out of the taxi, we both started giggling all the way back to the hotel for no reason. I opened the door and walked in, and then Misty came in and gazed around.

It was a nice lobby with weird paintings all around, a couch, tables and some kind of café. I went up to the check in lady and told us her names and she gave us our room. (Ash made us reservations at this hotel.)

We were on the second floor and when we got there I put in the card, it let us in and I was kind of surprised.

Huh this isn't the room we were supposed to be in, it was bigger and nicer, the room had a nice big queen size bed, the walls were light brown and I saw the room also had a bathroom. The lights could also be dimmed.

"Misty I will be right back." "Yah, okay." I walked out to the check out lady and stood at the front desk.

"Um excuse me I think you gave us the wrong room, isn't that the really expensive one?"

"I might have let me check." "Your name is May right, and your girlfriend is Misty?" I blushed.

"Uh yes my friend." She nodded not very believingly making me blush more. Did everyone else who passed by think me and Misty were going out?

"Yes I gave you the right suite, the computer says Ash reserved it and him and his friends already paid for your stay here."

I smiled at the lady surprised. "Oh okay thank-you." I went back upstairs and opened the door, happy to tell Misty about our luck.

I Misty was standing up, in her bra and underwear. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I said covering my eyes with my hands.

"Its okay I was just getting ready to go have a shower." I took my hands away from my eyes, and looked at her beautiful figure.

Her boobs popped out of her purple bra, making me feel kind of squirmy and anxious to do something. Misty turned around to go in the bathroom then I saw her lace blue underwear that fit perfectly on her.

When she closed the door behind her, I thought about me and Misty about what the lady at the front desk said.

I remembered about 2 weeks ago I had thought that I might be lesbian, later that night I remembered touching myself because I craved the love of another woman.

Was that woman Misty, well I knew Misty was attractive, seeing her just then made me tingly and craving someone's touch.

Then I realized something Misty's suitcase was open. 'Don't open it' I thought but I had too. Bending down I searched through her suitcase until I came across a bra that undid in the front. I imagined myself undoing Misty's bra. Then I pulled out something unexpected, a launderer pink lace bra and matching underwear you know the one's kind of used for sex. And again those thought's entered my head.


	3. Launderer Suprise

Launderer surprise

After spending a minute or two looking in Misty's suit case I came up with a funny idea. I pulled off my shirt, my skirt, my underwear and my bra. Standing there completely naked I picked up the launderer bra and underwear and put it on.

This will get a good laugh out of Misty. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. It fit perfectly on me and I thought I looked good but matter is does Misty think I will look good?

I heard the shower turn off, so I fiddled around don how I should stand when Misty comes out. I ended up having one hand on the end of the bed my other hand on my hip and I stood with a slant.

When the door opened Misty came out and let out a gasp. "May, how did you find that!?" She didn't sound mad in fact she sounded embarrassed.

"Well Misty it wasn't that hard since you left your suit case open." She blushed crimson red and stared at me. "It fits you and looks nice." Trying to hide up her how much she was embarrassed.

I took a step toward her and another step until I was about 15 cm near her.

"But tell me, why would you need this you naughty girl?" She blushed even more.

"Uh- I, um." She started laughing and I couldn't but join in. She fell on the bed and I fell to the ground.

Once we finished laughing Misty sighed and sat up. "Truth is sometimes I have some naughty thoughts." I smiled.

"With who Misty?" "Well um-." Misty was cut off by a knock on the door, I hid behind the bed not wanting anyone to see me. I could hear Misty open the door and a man's voice.

"This is room service would you like any dinner ma'm?" "Um hold on a second please, May do you want anything for dinner?" It's dinner already?

"Why don't you order some pasta for the both of us?" "Ok" "Yeah we'll have a salad and cheese pasta please." "Yes ok I will be back in a bit."

Once I heard the door close I came out from behind the bed. "So who are those thoughts about Misty?"

She blushed again. I grabbed my sweater and put it on. "You cannot tell anyone!" "You promise!?" "I promise Misty."

'Maybe those thoughts are about me?' I thought. "Well there about Ash." "ASH!" I almost screamed in surprise.

"Well yeah I mean come on, he's so cute." "Mhmm." I nodded and turned around away from Misty.

"May are you okay." "I'm fine!" I yelled. I ran toward the door turned the handle and ran out. 'ASH out of all people Ash.' I sniffed as I ran. I didn't know where I was going to go but I was surely not staying in the hotel.

When I got to the stair case I heard a door open. I turned too look at Misty coming out. "May!"

I ran down the stair case skipping some. When I got to the lobby I ran like I was in a race, through the lobby and out the door. The hotel was in the middle of the city so I did have options on where to hide.

There was a huge amount of people, and then I realized something VERY VERY important I was still in the launderer. I blushed like I have never blushed before . My sweater was also not zipped up.

I screamed with frustration. Well that attracted attention. I ran back in the hotel running right past Misty. "May wait!" When I got passed the elevator the doors opened and I ran in. It was crowded. There were like 10 people and a woman with a baby stroller.

When I got in everyone starred at me. I even heard the guy beside me laugh.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I SCREAMED at the top of my lungs. The guy jumped back scarred as hell. The tears came pouring down my face and I did not cry softly.

The guy got off at floor two, the woman with the baby carriage and her friend got off at floor 3. And everyone either got off at floor 4 or five, but I stayed on.

And as more people got on and off I checked my watch. "6:30." I mumbled.

The door opened at floor 3, and I wiped off my mascara dripping down my face.

"Hi May." it was Misty. I didn't say anything I got up off my feet and Misty knew exactly what I was doing. She quickly as ever pressed the close button and the elevator doors slid shut.

"Great." (May doesn't know that Misty just pushed the stop button on the elevator causing the elevator to stop.)

"Why aren't we moving!" I yelled at Misty, furious. And if you didn't know why I was mad already it is because Misty likes Ash not me. I like Misty, its not fair.

Misty didn't say anything she looked confused. "Why did you run off like that?" She sat down and pulled my skirt a bit informing me to sit down. I did. I flopped down to the ground.

"Because." I didn't want to tell Misty because I couldn't even put it in words.

"Because isn't an answer dear." "Wanna bet honey?" I mimicked. Misty giggled.

"And why were you crying?" Misty asked rubbing my mascara that was smudged, off my face.

"Because." "Because is not an answer May sorry." Ugh I hate it when people say that, it annoys the heck out of me.

"Well that is my answer and you will have to deal with that." I didn't bother looking at Misty because I knew if I did I might start crying.

Why does she like Ash? I mean she is supposed to like me. This is my first time really liking someone and I never dreamed it would be this painful.

I have seen those movies where the two characters break up and they are so sad, the girl with chocolate.

And I have also seen those movies when they get together at the end and it's all happy and wonderful.

I looked up at Misty she was starring at me confused and dazed.

And after all of those movies I realized it is painful to have a shattered heart and left to pick up all the pieces.

End chapter 3. I hope you liked it! I would love to give a special thanks to thedarkpokemaster! For giving me the idea that Misty should have naughty thoughts about Ash, because without that advice the story would have not worked out. I will try to get the next chapter in quickly!

PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY I WILL PROBALY ADD IT! THANK-YOU!

=^.^= MEOW!


	4. being drunk is bad,or is it in this case

Drunk

After a while I realized I was still in the elevator with Misty.

"Why aren't we moving?" I sounded like one of those little girls on a road trip saying are we there yet?

Misty didn't answer she just starred at me. I don't even think she heard me.

"You still haven't answered why you were crying." Misty said tilting my head so I could stare right into her eyes.

Then I noticed Misty was getting closer and closer her lips inches away from mine. And then…

My eyes snapped open, I wasn't in the elevator and I was not kissing Misty.

Instead I was lying in the hotel bed. "It was a dream." I mumbled but loud enough for anyone to hear, I was disappointed.

"What did you dream of?" A voice beside me asked. "Huh?" I looked to my right. There was Misty looking as beautiful as ever.

"Never mind, what time is it?" I asked trying to get off subject.

"Time for you to tell me your dream." Misty replied trailing a finger down my arm, causing me to shiver.

"Do I have to?" I didn't want to tell her my dream because for one: My heart aches and two I don't feel like embarrassing my self on all ends.

I sat up straight and got out of bed looking out the window. It was defiantly morning.

I felt some cold hands resting on my waist. I wasn't in my P.J.'s but still in the launderer.

"Come on May you have to tell me why you are so upset and then your dream." Misty whispered into my ear and I could feel her hot breath on my neck.

I took her hands off of my waist and turned around to look at Misty. "Fine but I won't tell you both, only one."

"Fine by me May because I want to know why you were upset." Great that was the one I didn't want to say.

I took Misty's hand and sat down on the bed with her. I took a deep breath and started. "Well you said you had thoughts of Ash and I didn't think it was exactly fair that you liked Ash."

She looked at me and squeezed my hand tightly. "May what are you talking about, I never said I like Ash."

My head turned and I felt weird in my stomach. Why was I stressing? Misty NEVER said she liked Ash. She said she had 'naughty' thoughts about him.

"Oh." I blushed and covered one of my hands over my face embarrassed.

"Are you embarrassed?" Misty teasingly asked. I nodded slightly.

"Why did it matter if I liked Ash or not." I didn't want to answer. Something so easy, one sentence even but you just can't say it. Tell the person you like them. You can say anything else but that.

My stomach growled. I blushed even more when I noticed we were still holding hands. I unattached my fingers from Misty's and pulled my hand away. But Misty pulled my hand back holding it once again.

She giggled. "Are you hungry May." I nodded remembering I didn't have dinner last night.

"Well we do have that pasta I ordered last night in the fridge." I nodded getting up off the bad unlatching our hands again.

But when I got up Misty followed me. When I walked over to the fridge and opened it Misty was right beside me.

I looked at her for a second to find she was looking at me too. "He he" Misty giggled and blushed. "Huh?" "What is so funny?"

"Oh it's just May you are so cute!" I felt my cheeks redden. "Um ok." I got the pasta out of the fridge and when I put it down on the counter Misty had already had a plate out for me giggling.

Has Misty been drinking? I thought, this is kind of what she acts like when she is drunk. I looked over at Misty struggling to push the right buttons on the microwave. *sigh* She is so drunk.

"Misty have you been drinking?" "How'd you know May?" She wondered with a quiet different voice.

When Misty finally had gotten the plate with the pasta in the microwave and pushed the right amount of time she looked up at me.

"Well I only did it because I want you to notice me." Misty said in a flirting voice.

I was about to say what do you mean but I stopped because Misty was over the top drunk and I did not want to waste my time trying to get and answer out of a someone so confused.

But what is the real reason Misty gets drunk so often. (Katsoul28 says- you are probably wondering why Misty is drunk and ext. well I forgot to say that Misty is like 19ish and May is like 18-19ish! Plus I am going by Canadian laws not American so technically they are not under-aged.)

I realized I had been thinking for awhile since the pasta was already done heating up. Misty reached a hand to get it out, but I stopped her and got it out my self along with a fork.

"Misty you really need to get more sleep." I encouraged resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not!" She almost yelled in defense.

Maybe this will work, I thought smiling. "Please Misty do it for me, I am going back to sleep too."

It looked like she was concentrating hard on what I said.

"Fine but you have to stay with me the whole night." She asked kind of demanding.

"Ok I promise right after I finish my dinner/breakfast."

Misty stumbled off to the bed and got under the covers. I could practically feel her gaze on me well I ate my breakfast.

At last I could hear her breathing being heavier indicating she was sleeping. I put my plate down as quiet as possible on the counter and turned around to look at Misty.

Her mouth was slightly open her breathing heavy, I watched her for a while she never moved just stayed sleeping on her back. When she finally moved to her side she whispered but loud enough for me to hear. "May.." It wasn't a nasty sound or a mad sound. It was more of a sigh/tired sound.

I blushed. Misty was thinking of me in her sleep. Since Misty is usually her normal beat a guy up if he does something wrong or get mad over the slightest thing. I noticed another thing she was also not good with expressing her feelings so the only way I would get some out loud thoughts out of Misty is when she is sleep talking if she does that a lot or if she gets drunk again.

If Misty really does like me I don't know how I am going to get it out of her when she is awake so now is the only chance to get something surprising out of Misty.

I walked ever so carefully over to the bed and got underneath the covers. I placed a hand on Misty's shoulder. I whispered right on Misty's neck. "Oh Misty honey."

She didn't wake up, but she did moan. "May!" She cried out. I pressured myself to not jump with joy.

And without me even thinking I did something that would be so embarrassing if she was awake. I licked Misty neck slowly and carefully. Then I moved my entire mouth to Misty's neck, sucking and gently nibbling.

'How is she sleeping through this.' I whispered. Misty is the heaviest sleeper I have ever known of.

End chapter 4.

I hope you all liked it. Please please review. I am sorry for this being so late. Again I am open for any ideas to add to this story I don't want this fanfic to die out.

=^.^= meow! Please review!


	5. It's Nothing!

It's Nothing!

I stopped sucking on Misty's neck. I couldn't get to sleep and a couple of hours had passed after Misty when to bed.

I really wanted to lick Misty soft skin just one more time. So I did.

But Misty rolled over, I quickly took my mouth off her neck and jumped out of bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me oddly and confused.

Oh crap, oh crap. What am I going to say!? Misty I was busy giving you a hickey when you were sleeping it's no biggy.

"May, what happened." She moaned. Her words were jumbled together and I could barley understand them.

"May answer me." Misty begged with an annoyed tone. I sighed. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound confused about what she was talking about.

"What happened last night and why does my head hurt so much." My eyes lit up. Yes! Misty doesn't know!

But before I could answer Misty put her hand right to the spot I was sucking on. "Why is my neck all wet and hot." Misty asked very, very confused.

"Because I have a major crush on you!" My cheeks flushed bright red and I hoped this was all a dream. Did I just say that out loud?

"What?" Misty asked practically yelled. "Never mind it's nothing!" I screamed. I could feel the tears dripping down my face.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I sat down, hugged my legs close to my chest, and cried. Cried some more. "May let me in, please." Misty pleaded from outside the door.

"NO!" I screamed. "It's too embarrassing." I murmured loud enough for Misty too here.

"May it's fine, just let me in to talk to you." Misty pleaded again.

I wiped the tears off my face and got up. "What is it about?" I asked still crying.

"May, it's about you having a crush on me." Misty said through the door.

"I didn't mean to say it, it just came out." I replied.

"Well you already said it and now I'm dying to say something." Misty snapped back.

"Say it now." I asked.

"It will be easier to say it through the door, please May?" Misty begged.

I sighed and ever so carefully opened the door. I stepped out now closer to Misty.

Misty's hair was messy and her shirt that she slept in looked beautiful with her legs. Her green eyes sparkled.

"May, umm." Misty paused and didn't continue her sentence. "Here Misty let me finish your sentence for you, you don't like me back." The tears started to form.

"No May that's not it." "I don't have a crush on you.. I love.. you."

I gasped. Did Misty just say she loves ME!?

I looked up at Misty and before I knew it our lips were locked. I am kissing Misty! Omg, omg. I kissed her back parting her lips with my tongue darting my tongue in her mouth.

Misty moaned into the kiss, and I loved it. Misty pushed me up into the wall and we made out for quite a while.

Ok sorry for the long wait. Telling the truth I kinda forgot about this story! Oops.

And I'm leaving this chapter short cuz I'm thinking that the next chapter is up for adoption if anyone wants to make it a lemon. But not way to much lemon.

Ya. I don't like writing lemons myself but if anyone wants to make the next chapter up go ahead.

Just like send me a message and I will give you my email. Then once you are done the chapter send it to me by email and I will put it up. So please review and the usual!

=^.^= meow thanks!

Review's~!

To- idk () – I'm not sure if that is your pen name or not. lol. And ya here is this chapter a day or something after you ask for it. hope you like and thanks! 

To- thedarkpokemaster –I am sorry but when you sent the review I was already part way done so I couldn't fit that in. but I really do like that idea. Please do keep up with all these ideas you keep giving me they are really helpful. And thanks!

To- mayluva2911- thank-you so much for the review. I guess your question did get answered here in this chapter. I do sometimes care about spelling and grammar but sometimes I just don't even notice it.  I will continue this story and I am glad you think it doesn't deserve to die out. Remember if u ever do have suggestions just message me. Thanks!

To- Lt. Muffins – sorry I didn't say this on chapter 4 but thanks! The grammar stuff and all I do care about (sometimes) but sometimes I just miss it. and yes there should be more mistyxmay fan fiction so I thought I should just make one since I love the pairing. Ttyl! Thanks!


	6. The darkpokemaster's lemon part

The darkpokemaster's lemon part.

As both Misty and I laid down on our bed. I see that Misty was asleep.

As a look at her I couldn't help but give her a kiss her on the lips.

"God I love Misty so much." I said to her as she slept.

After I gave Misty a kiss I started to undress. Soon I was completely naked and I started to look for my pajamas.

"It fells weird to be naked around Misty." I said to my self. Just then I felt a pair arms around me.

As I looked I saw that it was Misty and what shocked me was that she too was naked. It felt so good felling her breasts on my back all I wanted to do lick them both.

I turned around to look Misty in her eyes. The eyes of an angel from what I saw she too wanted me.

"May I want to make love to you and only you." Misty said to me hearing this made my heart jump.

I just looked at her and said "Me too my love" To her soon the two of us started to kiss and it only got better as we used are tongues darting in each others mouths.

The two of us moaned as we got more in to it.

As we made our way to the bed I pushed Misty down on the bed as I got on top of her.

Slowly I started to lick Misty right breast licking every part of it while I used my hand to play with her other breast.

"Oh god May please don't stop." I hear Misty moan pleasure.

As I licked her I knew I wanted more.

So I went down to Misty's ** and started to lick it madly.

I hear Misty moan even loader then before. Soon I stuck my tongue in her **.

"Please May I cant I'm going to." I hear her say before she climaxed in my face and it tasted so good.

As me and Misty where laying down on the bed have a quick rest be fore we continued.

As I looked at Misty I knew that she wanted to go next.

"Are you ready for me now May?" Misty asked me.

I looked at her as she moved her head towards my breasts. And then Misty started to lick my right breast with her tongue and it felt so good.

"Oh Misty please don't stop I want more." I said to her wanting her to keep on going.

Misty she looked at me and smiled at me as she continued to lick my breasts.

"You don't have to worry about that May." Misty said to me I was so happy that the girl I loved was kissing me like this.

As Misty was licking my breast I could fell her hand going down my stomach. I could fell her near my ** I knew what she was going to do. Misty started rub my ** with her middle finger.

And it felt so good as I moaned as she did it spreading my legs apart for her to go on.

After doing that Misty put her finger into my ** and it felt so good.

"Please Misty I want more." I said to her pleading her to go on then I looked at.

"Don't worry Mat I love you and I want to make you happy." she said kissing me both of are tongues fight each other.

As we where doing this Misty put anther one of her fingers in my ** I mound as she did this.

As Misty pumped her fingers in and out of me I could fell that I was about to **.

"Misty please lick my **?" I asked her. I saw Misty smile at me as she put her head don to my **.

As Misty started licking my ** I started to fell hotter as she used her tongue to lick my ** in side and out as she went on I knew that I was going to **.

"Misty I'm going to **!" I shouted to Misty.

But I was surprised to find that Misty did not stop. And as she continued I came in her face she like she did to me.

As Misty put her head up I looked at her with a smile and she smiled at me as we kissed both using our tongues.

"I love you May." Misty said to me this made me blush.

"I love you too Misty." I said to her.

Soon I decided to make the big move as I sat my ** on to hers.

"Are you ready for this Misty?" I asked her hope that she was ready.

"As long as I'm with you May I'll always be ready." Misty said to me this made me want to cry.

Son both Misty and I started to rub are pusses together. And it fest so good I never wanted to stop as the two of as continued to do this I could fell that same felling aging from when Misty was licking my **.

"Misty I'm going to come." I said to her.

"Me too May please lets ** together." Misty said to me.

Soon the two of us came in each other and it was so good making love to the girl of my dream and it was better since it was Misty. The girl that I was in love with and she loved me back.

As the two of us lay down on the bed that we where on we locked at each other and smiled and gave a little kiss before going to sleep.


	7. Different this time

Different this time.

May's Pov

I opened my eyes to the bright light…. My body ached, and I had a strange feeling in my stomach it felt nice.

What had happened last night?

Me and Misty and oh mi god!

Did I really, err did we really?

I looked over into Misty's wide awake eyes that were gazing at me.

"Misty I" I was cut off.

"Shh."

"But"-

"May I love you."

My head spun around and around Misty said she loved me, again. Why does it feel different this time? Was it because… Oh mi god no.

I love her too.

Hahaha I know this chapter is extremely short but I put it up just so you people don't forget about it like I did. Im sorry it's been months… anyways ya. the next chapter will be up Monday October 5th!

=^.^=

Reviews

These are for chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 6's the darkpokemaster's chapter

To Palistus: Im sorry you didn't like the last chapter but you were the first person to dislike it.

To Zeus16: Haha maybe I wouldn't write it though

To Awesome Funk: Yay! It was good wasn't it?

To: sue334424: Glad you liked it!

Chapter 5 reviews

To thedarkpokemaster: Thank-you!


	8. Update!

New chapter up January 14th I promise.

And be excited cause it's gonna be awesome ^_^


End file.
